


Beauty (아름다움)

by HeyItsMeee



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Taeyong is a sweetie, doyoung is doyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMeee/pseuds/HeyItsMeee
Summary: A failed wedding and attempting to run away from the said failure results in you being stuck in a castle. The residents of the castle are weird, but the master of the castle is weirder.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beauty and the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/568684) by Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. 



A long time ago, there was a kingdom. It was a bustling, busy kingdom, and the rulers were kind and just. However, a terrible fate fell on them. The king of the land died, and his queen followed soon after. The young, new king was left alone, with evil, corrupt advisors. They soon manipulated the boy. When he became old enough to rule on his own, he was a selfish young man. When his previous advisors died, he acquired a new one. However, the much kinder advisor's words and actions only went so far. The seed of selfishness had planted itself into the king's heart.  
  
With evil comes consequences. A fairy, passing though, had seen the king's selfishness for herself. She cursed him with the curse of love. He falls in love with every visitor. The prince and his servants will stay forever in the castle, and they cannot leave. However, other people may enter for two weeks. They could choose to stay or not. Many chose the latter. For, to break the curse, they must learn to love the prince back. Due to his upbringing, they could not see the love he held, only the dark shell that encased it. With each visitor, the seed in the king's heart grew. After one hundred visitors, a deep red rose would encase his heart, and the castle would crumble, trapping those in it forever.


	2. Chapter 2

You're lost. You don't know where to go. You suppose it was your fault. You ran out of the church with no idea where you were. Though, if you trace it back far enough, it was your ex-fiance's fault for cheating on you. Then again, it was your fault for ignoring the red flags before dating him. It's just a big circle of blame, and you leave it at that. The bigger problem is trekking around in your wedding dress. You've hiked it up, so it doesn't get in the mud, as it did cost a pretty penny. And you don't have your phone on you, so that's not helpful.

You trudge around a bit, keeping your dress out of the dirt. As you continue along pitifully, you see a large building ahead of you. It looks a bit like a castle, but you decide to go. Nothing could be worse than your unfinished wedding.

As you approach the heavy oak doors, you get a shiver up and down your spine. Well, it's too late to turn back now. You raise your hand and knock lightly. The door swings open after a moment and reveals a tall man dressed in some 1770s-esque clothing. "Good afternoon," he speaks with a strange accent. "Please come in. A waitstaff will be with you shortly."

Before you can ask for directions, he motions you in and leaves. You stand in the hall stiffly, subconsciously dusting your dress off. As you look around, the wood catches your attention. It seems like the gothic structure is old. It even smells old, not like the air you were breathing in a few moments ago. You feel out of place with your modern attire. After a minute or two of waiting, a second man comes in. "Hello. My name is Moon Taeil. How may I help you?"

"Oh!" You stand up straight, remembering why you're here. "Hello. Do you have directions to the nearest airport?"

"The nearest what?" Taeil cocks his head to the side. "I apologize, I am unsure as to what you need."

You want to cry. "I need a way to go back home. I don't know where I am." Taeil nods solemnly.

"From where do you hail?"

You pause at his choice of words. Is this some strange roleplay castle? Nevermind that, you need to leave as quickly as you can. "I'm from London."

"The journey to London is a long time. Our footman will be able to take you in two weeks. You may stay here until that time comes." What? You open your mouth to protest. You want to go home _now,_ but before you can speak, Taeil calls out. "Jisung!"

A young man, you guess his age to be about eighteen, scuttles out nervously. "Yes, Taeil hyung?"

"Please take this young woman to the guest room," Taeil instructs and then turns to you. "Johnny will be up shortly to explain everything to you." Speechless, you follow Jisung up the stairs and to the right. He opens a door for you, and you step in. Jisung leaves the door open as he disappears. You want to call out after him, but before you can, the tall man reappears. You assume he's Johnny, and your assumptions are correct.

"Good afternoon again." Johnny smiles reassuringly at you. "I am sure you are very confused right now."

"Yes. If you give me instructions on how to leave, I could go right now. I don't understand why I have to stay," you protest weakly. Johnny pauses.

"I am sorry. But this place is cursed. You will not be able to leave again until two weeks have passed." You leap up.

"That's bullshit." Johnny winces at your foul language, but you pay no mind. "I'm going now." You stand up abruptly and brush past Johnny as you hurry down the stairs. Jisung, who appears to be bringing a wet towel up to your room, darts to the side to dodge your rapid pace. Taeil watches you from the bottom of the stairs with a pitying look in his eyes.

You yank the doors open as soon as you can and step a foot out the door. However, before you can go further, a wind pushes you back and slams the door shut. You try again, but the same thing happens, and you sink to the floor in shock. A gloved hand arrives in your peripheral, and you look up and to your right to see Johnny. "I am sorry, miss," he apologizes again, and you take his hand. He pulls you up to your feet gently.

"It's all right." You're still shocked. "I didn't realize- I didn't know-" You can't finish your sentences.

"It is understandable," Taeil speaks up this time. "Every visitor here is surprised. I am a little surprised as well. We have not had visitors. Not since one hundred years ago." You choke and glance behind you at the waitstaff.

"How old are you guys?"

"Both I and Johnny are two hundred and seventy, and Jisung is seven years younger than us." Your eyes bug out, and Jisung chuckles, but Taeil silences him with a look.

"You've been here for over two hundred years?" Jisung nods.

"It has been a while. Even then, the last person was ancient and only stumbled upon here because of old age," Jisung says wistfully.

"Do you eat?" The question slips out of your mouth before you can catch it, but Johnny answers it quickly.

"We have a garden. Our footman is allowed out once every two weeks, so he grabs groceries then as well."

Well, that's simple. "I see." You don't know what else to say, but there is no need. Someone else speaks for you, and it's not any of the other people you have met before.

"Who are you?" The loud voice startles you, and you turn around, shaking slightly. On the stairs is a young man who can't be older than Johnny, staring down at you. He's almost the same height as Johnny, which makes you intimidated.

"I'm (Y/N). I'm sorry for intruding," You squeak out, and the man raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you here?" You shrink under his gaze.

"I was lost." The man's eyes seem to lighten a bit, but you shake it off as a trick of the light as he continues to grill you.

"Why did you come here? Surely other people are willing to help you."

You try not the wince at the intense gaze. "With all due respect, this building was the first and closest I saw. I'm sorry if I've intruded, but apparently, I can't leave."

The man spins on his heel and walks away. Johnny watches him go with a look in his eyes that you can't place. "That was our master, Kim Doyoung," Taeil explains. "He may come off as cold, and honestly, he is in a way, but he is a good man."

You nod. "I'm sure. Thank you for letting me stay." Taeil smiles.

"That is quite all right. Would you like to return to your room?" You nod. All this excitement has gotten to you. As much as you enjoy meeting new people, the failed wedding, the reveal of magic, and the strange people make you ready to sleep. As you follow Jisung back up the stairs, you glance back across to where Kim Doyoung had disappeared.

"That is Master's wing of the castle," Jisung explains, having seen your curious look. "We are not allowed back there."

"He needs an entire wing to himself?" You giggled quietly, trying to ease the tension in your body. Jisung smiles back at you.

"Apparently." He chuckles, then quickly assumes a grave face, though you can see hints of a smile. "I should not joke about the Master like that."

You shrug. "Happiness can't harm anyone. Or, at least, it shouldn't," you tell the kid, and he looks at you, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"You speak funny." Your mouth drops open.

"Wow, I'm offended." You gasp playfully, but Jisung seems to take it differently.

"Ah, I apologize," he murmurs, bowing, and you laugh awkwardly.

"I was joking, Jisung. I wasn't offended."

"Oh. We are not very well versed in the language quirks of your time and age." You smile at him gently. It's kind of sad they all are cursed like that. What even had cursed them? It's strange, you think to yourself, as you climb up the stairs alongside Jisung. But your thoughts are just thoughts, and you have other important things to think about, like how you're going to get out of this.


	3. Chapter 3

As you awake in bed, you feel stiff. It's the darn wedding dress. You don't know why you had decided on the trumpet style of dress. You suppose it's because you were only going to wear it once. It's not a plan of yours to be wearing your wedding dress multiple times. It's not a plan for anyone to wear a wedding dress more than once, now that you think about it.

A knock sounds at the door, and you sit up quickly, straightening out the skirt before answering. You open the door with a little more excitement than usual, and almost hit a young man in the face with the door by accident. "Hello, ma'am," he greets you with a cute smile, bowing. His voice doesn't match his face, not in the slightest, and you hide your surprise. "I am Felix. I am the servant of Lord Chan, who was visiting when the curse struck. I apologize that Taeil or Jisung weren't able to wake you, but they are busy right now."

You nod. "That's fine. Sorry for almost taking you out with the door." Felix laughs, and the noise is as deep as a cavern, you think.

"That is all right. Everyone is at the dining hall if you would like to join us. We did not wake you at first, as you must of had a tiring day yesterday." You blink, once, twice.

"What time is it?"

"A little before noon, ma'am."

"You don't have to call me ma'am." You shake your head at the formality. "I'm not a ma'am. You can call me (Y/N) if you want."

Felix shakes his head. "My apologies, but that would be inexcusably rude of me, as you are likely to be much older than I."

"But you've been here for over two hundred years?" Felix laughs.

"Because of the curse, we do not age. I suppose that was an act of kindness from the fairy. But we must not keep the others waiting. Please follow me," Felix says, leading you through the castle.

As the two of you head to the dining room, you stare at the back of the young man's head. He seems young, and he did mention he's believably younger than you. "How old are you, Felix?"

"Ah," Felix mumbles, looking at you over his shoulder, "I am nineteen." You choke. Felix turns away from you, avoiding your eyes.

"Sorry." You mumble out the last bit, and Felix sighs.

"It is all right. Now, we are here. Go on ahead as I must go to the kitchen." Felix leaves you in front of the oaken doors, and you hesitate before pushing them open.

A long, carven table stretches to the opposite end of the room, and you stare at it for a long second before ripping your eyes away. Seated at the head of the table is Kim Doyoung, with a disapproving look in his eyes. To his right is a young man with a smile that makes you coo inside. To his left is a young man with an ancient look in his eyes. You assume one of the two must be the 'Lord Chan' Felix mentioned, but you don't know who it is. "Good morning," the smiley man greets first. "You must be (Y/N)."

You nod before you remember your manners and stiffly curtsey. You don't even know if you're supposed to curtsey. "Yes, hello. Ah, I mean, good morning."

The man smiles wider if that's even possible. "My name is Jungwoo, the king's advisor." Ah, so the other man must be Lord Chan. "I hope you had a good rest, considering the events that happened the previous day."

"I did, thank you." You fidget a little, and Jungwoo seems to notice your awkwardness.

"Please feel free to sit down." You nod, moving to the seat on the right side of the table, sitting on the same side as Jungwoo. "Now, before we talk, I should introduce you to everyone. Across from me is Lord Bang Chan, from the province of Stray." A strange name, but you don't voice those thoughts aloud. Bang Chan nods, and you smile back.

"She has met me previously." Kim Doyoung stops Jungwoo from introducing him before he even speaks. "Let us not speak of unnecessary things."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Lord Chan and Jungwoo," you greet, bowing your head as politely as you could manage in your confusion. Just then, the doors to the right of Lord Chan opens and out come four new people carrying trays of food.

"Ah, here is our food." The four people bow and head out, but before they can, Jungwoo interrupts. "Could you four please introduce yourselves to our guest?"

The first and tallest one nods and begins. "Hello, ma'am. My name is Yangyang. It is nice to meet you." There's the term 'ma'am' again. Before you can protest it, the second one introduces himself. He looks not unlike a squirrel.

"You can call me Han, but the name's Han Jisung. I'm the footman of Lord Chan." Lord Chan smiles a little. You assume he has a soft spot for this boy.

"I am Renjun," the shortest boy says with a cute smile, "and I work for His Majesty." Doyoung allows a smile to slip by his façade, and you see him glance at the young boy.

The fourth boy finally speaks, and you can't help but notice that he looks jacked. "I am Lee Jeno. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you guys as well." You offer the four of them a weak smile. "I hope to see you around sometime."

"As a guest, you are not supposed to consort with us," Jeno mumbles, and you raise an eyebrow.

"I'm not exactly royalty, so I think it should be fine."

"But your dress-" Renjun protests, and you giggle.

"It's just a wedding dress, Renjun. Nothing special."

"Wedding dresses are special." You look up at Kim Doyoung. "They symbolize the unity of two lovers. Congratulations, but please excuse me. Don't let my absence disturb you, and please continue to enjoy your food." Kim Doyoung stands hurriedly, chair scraping against the floor, and takes the tray Yangyang offers.

"I'm not-" before you can get the words out, Kim Doyoung has left. "I'm not married," you mumble at the table, and Jungwoo smiles at you pitifully.

"Why do you have a wedding dress?" The question Han has makes you flinch. Lord Chan gives Han a look unnoticed by you.

"Ah, I was going to get married but was unable to." You play with the lace on your dress, and Jungwoo sighs.

"I am sorry." Lord Chan and Jungwoo say at the same time, and you shrug it off.

"It's okay. Probably shouldn't have gotten married." You look up as Renjun places a tray of food in front of you and pats your back once.

"Do you want me to make you tea? My mom used to do it for me when I was feeling down." You chuckle.

"No, it's okay. I'm not the hung up on my failed wedding." Han makes a sound of disbelief, but you don't hear it, and Lord Chan pokes Han a little. "Thank you, though."

Renjun nods and follows the other servants out of the dining hall. You, Jungwoo, and Lord Chan eat in silence, and when you finish your food first, you rise with your plates in hand. "You can just leave your plates. The servants will come to collect them later," Jungwoo offers, but you shake your head.

"No, it's okay. I should probably know where the kitchen is." Jungwoo nods in understanding.

"All right. Just go through the door behind Lord Chan, and just go straight. At the end of the hall should be the kitchen." You thank him earnestly, and head out, feeling the eyes of Jungwoo on your back. 

As the door closes, you can hear Jungwoo immediately start talking to Lord Chan about you. As much as you wish to eavesdrop, you don't want to be rude and impose on their hospitality, so you continue down the hall. You see the door to the kitchen and push it open.

The kitchen is almost empty, save for two people. Felix is in the kitchen, alongside a taller male with broad shoulders. Felix notices you first and hops off the counter to take your plates. "You did not have to come here, Miss (Y/N), we get all the plates from the dining room." You decide to ignore the title he gives you. At least he isn't using ma'am.

"It's the least I could do for you, as you guys have to deal with me for two weeks." Felix chuckles, and the man at the sink turns to look at who has entered the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, ma'am." He takes off his apron and bows. "You must be the new visitor. Johnny and Taeil told me about you. I am called Qian Kun, the cook."

"It's nice to meet you, Kun. You don't have to call me ma'am." You wave off his complaints. "No ma'am, or I'll fight you."

Kun laughs. "The last visitor we had said that too." You laugh.

"I've heard from Jisung your last visitor was old. That must have been fun." Kun smiles.

"She was quite old, and her personality had faded, but from what we could gather, she was a kind soul. She forgot our names constantly, but she always made sure to thank us." Kun laughed, and you smiled at the sound. "I think she called me Doyoung by accident. Our master was so confused when she did."

"I'm sure that was quite the ordeal," you say, unsure how to continue the conversation.

"We have a picture of her. One of these days I will show it to you. Unfortunately, it can not be today as I am busy."

"It's okay," you reassure Kun. "I'll be here for two weeks, so you have plenty of time. Plus, I think I should explore the place a little more."

"Just make sure not to go-"

"Into Kim Doyoung's wing of the castle. Jisung told me."

"Which one?" Felix asks, and you grin.

"I forgot there are two Jisungs. Jisung, the tallboy." You try to explain, and Felix snorts.

"Jisungie is not that short, is he?"

"I mean..." you pause, trying to think of a polite way to say this. "Compared to Jisung, Han is pretty short."

This time Kun laughs. "It is not Han's fault. Jisung did grow a lot before the curse struck. Maybe Han would have grown too." The three of you share a laugh when the door opens.

"Kun, do you have any compost?" The stranger doesn't notice you. He has broad shoulders and looks like he could take you any day. However, his face is soft, and you can't help but notice his good looks. Does everyone in this castle look like God sculpted them?

Kun turns to look at Felix. "Ah, Felix, can you get it? I would get it myself, but I am preparing food." Felix nods and hops off the chest. "I told you to stop sitting on the chests and cupboards," Kun calls after him, and Felix laughs before exiting.

"Does he always sit on the cupboards?" you ask, and Kun rolls his eyes.

"Not always, but quite often." You laugh.

"That was a normal occurrence in my old home. I loved sitting on counters. It made me feel taller as a kid." Kun laughs, and the stranger finally notices you.

"Oh, I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Taeyong, the gardener." He bows, and you sneak a peek at his back. You're not going to pass up that opportunity.

"I'm (Y/N). It's nice to meet you." You nod at him, and he smiles. Cute smile.

"I have heard from Johnny, Jisung, and Taeil. All at different times, but saying the same thing."

"I guess that's what happens when there's that many people in one building. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone knows who I am when I don't know people." You sigh, but you don't mind. You like to meet new people.

Taeyong chuckles. You would blush and flutter your eyelashes if you lived in a comic. "News spreads fast here."

"I would think it does." You smile at him, and Taeyong laughs again. Felix comes back out, carrying a box of compost.

"Here, Taeyong hyung. Do you need help?" Taeyong shakes his head, taking the box from Felix.

"No, thank you. I should be good. Go on and sit on the chests again." Felix laughs, and Kun groans good-naturedly.

"Do not influence him, Lee Taeyong." Taeyong laughs again.

"I can't stop the kid from sitting on the cupboards. He's not getting in the way of your work." Kun scoffs, but can't help a smile from creeping upon his face.

"I guess there is nothing I can do about it." You watch the interaction, amused.

"(Y/N) do you want to come to the garden with me? I assume you have never seen it yet." You perk up and stop leaning against the table.

"I'd love to go!" You can't help but show excitement. "I used to work in a flower shop back in London."

Taeyong smiles. "Maybe you can help me identify some flowers, then. Mark, our footman, bought me some flower seeds when he was out last, and I do not know what kinds they are."

You nod and follow Taeyong out of the back door. He leads you through a series of dusty passages. You try holding back a sneeze but to no avail. Taeyong looks backs with a chuckle. "Sorry," you mutter, ears red.

"It is all right," he reassures you. "It is a bit dusty. Here, hold this around your mouth." He offers you a bandana, and you take it with a 'thank you.' The corridors are much easier to go through now. The bandana smells like the dust and the sun, much more pleasant than the dusty hallways.

Finally, in the garden, you can give back the bandana. "Thanks," Taeyong says before introducing the garden. "This is the garden, as you can tell. We grow mostly fruits and vegetables, but we also have flowers."

"Pretty," you breathe out. The sight truly is beautiful. Taeyong retrieves your attention once again with a question.

"Speaking of flowers, do you know what type these flowers are?" He gestures towards tall purple blooms. You recognize them to be Gourdon flowers and tell Taeyong so.

"I don't' know what they represent themselves, but purple flowers symbolize dignity, pride, and success. In a bouquet, they can signify accomplishment and admiration." You smile at the purple blooms, and Taeyong turns his attention to you.

"You know what flowers symbolize?" he asks excitedly, and you smile at him warily.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me the meanings of the flowers in the garden?"

Oh, Lord.

At least he doesn't know fruits and vegetables don't have meanings either.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate this lmao

After a long afternoon of explaining flowers to Taeyong, a young man comes out. "Taeyong, Doyoung's looking for you."

Taeyong stands abruptly, brushing off his pants. "Okay. Donghyuk, can you take Miss (Y/N) back inside?" Donghyuk nods and Taeyong runs back inside. Donghyuk turns to you and bows quickly.

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Donghyuk, and I work for King Doyoung." You nod at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Donghyuk. I assume you already know my name?" He laughs.

"I do, and so does everyone else in the castle. Even Mark, with all his forgetfulness."

"Mark's the footman?" Donghyuk nods. "I haven't met him yet."

"Want to meet him and the others? I can show you around if you want." You beam.

"Please do! I'd probably end up in the dungeons by accident," you joke, and Donghyuk laughs.

"I did that once. It wasn't fun." Donghyuk shudders, and you snicker. The two of you head off.

Most of the first floor you've seen already, and you have been the available wing of the second floor, so all that's left is the lower levels and upper levels. The first stop is where the third floor is. "This floor is where the footman, butler, and waitstaff's rooms are. Mark's room is over to the far right, and Johnny's room is in the middle."

"Johnny's the butler, right?" You wonder aloud, and Donghyuk nods.

"Yes, he's the tall guy you first met," he clarifies. "Jisungie's almost as tall as he is, and I think they need to shrink." You laugh.

"I feel the same way. I think I may be one of the shortest people here."

"Who knows? Seo Changbin or Renjun may beat you in the short contest." You snort, and Donghyuk seems proud of himself for his little diss.

"I met Renjun before, he seems like a nice kid, even if he is a little short."

"A little?" Donghyuk raises an eyebrow, and you laugh.

"He's still pretty young. He's got growing room." You level a stare at Donghyuk playfully. "You can't tell me Jisung just was born as a six-foot baby. He grew."

Donghyuk stares right back. "Jisung was a long baby. He doesn't count."

"Yeah, but you're pretty tall too. Were you a long baby?"

"What on earth are you two talking about?" You turn on your heel, and Donghyuk spins his head to see a man, about the same height as Donghyuk, standing there with a cloth in hand.

You jump, Donghyuk sticks his tongue out. "Nothing you need to know about, Mark Lee."

"Ah, you must be Mark, the footman. I've heard about you a lot." Mark laughs, extending his hand for you to shake.

"All good things, I hope. I see everyone has made it clear that I am the footman." You chuckle, shaking his hand. "You must be (Y/N)."

"Was it too obvious?" Mark laughs again. His laugh is cute. "Now, how many of the people here have you met?"

You start counting off your fingers. "I assume everyone knows I met Johnny, Taeil, and Jisung already. That's three right there. Then, I met Doyoung. Four. After that, Felix got me for breakfast, and I met Jungwoo and Chan. Seven. Then there's Kun and Taeyong. Nine, but then I met Donghyuk, which makes ten. After that, I met Mark. That's you, and you're the eleventh person I met today." You nod, proud of yourself.

"It-" before Mark can finish, your eyes widen.

"I missed a couple of people. I met Han, Renjun, Yangyang, and Jeno. Jeno is buffer than my life, by the way."

"He's a polishing rag?" You choke, and Donghyuk just looks confused at Mark's outburst.

"Buff means strong and muscled," you explain, trying to calm him down. "'M not calling him a rag, my man."

"Oh, sorry, miss." Mark's ears are red, and you laugh, patting him on the shoulder. Donghyuk is much less forgiving than you and smacks Mark on the shoulder.

"C'mon, Mark! You're from Canada, so you should know this!" You turn to look at Mark with a grin on your face.

"Wait, you're from Canada?" Mark nods. "I have a couple of friends from Canada. Do you speak English?" Mark nods again, taken aback by your excitement.

"Yes, but not the best. Johnny is from America and lived there longer, so he's better at it than I am."

"That's okay. I may have gone abroad for college, but that doesn't mean I'm good at English. All the grammar stuff is hard." Mark nods.

"It can be confusing."

You agree wholeheartedly. "Yes, it is! Why does there have to be a specific adjective order? Why does it have to be great green dragons? Why can't green go in front of great?" Mark just shrugs.

"Go complain to the Anglo-Saxons." You snort.

"I may just do that. Now, who else do I have to meet?" You rub your hands together excitedly. "I've only heard about you, I believe. And here you are."

"Well, there's Lucas. He's Taeil's assistant. Then there's Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin. They're the rest of Lord Chan's servants," Mark explains. "I think you've met most of King Doyoung's staff. All that's left is Jaehyun, Yuta, Ten, Sicheng, Jaemin, Chenle, Kunhang, and Dejun."

"I think Chenle and Jaemin are in the basement. But I don't want to go there, Mark. Can you take her?" Donghyuk whines and you laugh a little.

"So, you're going to make me go down in the basement and be the only scared one, Donghyuk?" You grin at him, and he rolls his eyes and grins back.

"Of course. It's like a rite of passage." You laugh. "It is! You can just ask Mark."

"It is!" Mark chimes in, after a quick kick from Donghyuk undetected by you. "Really," he adds after you stare at him, unimpressed.

"Well, then. Off we go," you say, linking your arm with Mark. "See you later, Donghyuk!"

"Bye." He lifts a hand to wave, but you had already pulled Mark down the hall.


End file.
